tweeniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Time: The Complete Collection
Tweenies - Song Time: The Complete Collection is a Tweenies compilation title featuring two DVD's which contains four previous Tweenies titles which was released on November 6th, 2006. Plot Sing-along fun with Bella, Milo, Fizz and Jake in this complete Tweenies collection, featuring over 70 songs. Features Song Time! Song Time! 2 Song Time Is Fab-a-rooney Songs and Surprises Songs #Copy Me Do (from It Wasn't Me) #The Wheels On the Bus (from Ballet) #Music Man (from Tweenie Band) #Cows in the Kitchen (from I've Lost My Train) #I Hear Thunder (from Noise & Quiet) #The Bear Went Over the Mountain (from Over and Under) #Gonna Build a House (from Building Blocks) #Tommy Thumb (from Wriggling Fingers) #Wiggly Woo (from Wriggling Fingers) #I Went to School One Morning (from Rainy Day) #1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (song) (from Mermaids) #Here We Go Looby Loo (from Growing Bulbs) #Being a Spider (from Spider) #Incy Wincy Spider (from Spider) #A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea (from Pebbles) #Put Your Finger in the Air (from Wriggling Fingers) #Oh We Can Play (from Tweenie Band) #Rainbows Are Magic (from Rainbow Magic) #Open the Box (from Fairies) #One Finger, One Thumb (from I Am Me) #Peter Rabbit (from Rainbow Magic) #You Know You Have a Friend (from I'm Scared) #Can You Be What I Can Be? (from Milo the Clown) #Ten Fat Sausages (from Wriggling Fingers) #The Runaway Train (from Colours) #Shoe Shoe Song (from Disappearing Shoes) #We're All So Different (from I Am Me) #Miss Polly Had a Dolly (from Hospital Visit) #There Was a Princess Long Ago (from Fairies) #Come On Feel the Music (from Lost Frog) #Splish Splash (from Mermaids) #We're Really Glad You Came 2 (from Rainy Day) #I'm a Little Teapot (from Modelling Clay) #Hot and Cold (song) (from Hot and Cold) #Mousey Brown (from Big and Small) #I See a Boat On the Water (from Water) #If You're Happy and You Know It (from Stuck Together) #I Went to the Garden (from Growing Bulbs) #Two Fat Gentlemen (from Go Away, Bella!) #I'd Like to Be a Bubble (from Blow) #The Big Ship Sails (from Canal Boat) #The Ant and the Elephant (from Big and Small) #Five Little Men On the Starship Tweenie (from Space) #Riding in a Cardboard Box Train (from Cardboard Box) #Woolly Jumper Rock (from Woolly Jumper) #How Do You Feel Today? (from Jakes Balloon (episode)) #Monster Nosh (song) (from Monster Nosh) #Whoo Whoo Monster (from Windy Day) #Dinosaur Dreams (from Fizz's Dinosaur) #Magic Mirror (from Mirror, Mirror) #Rainbow Song (from Pot of Gold) #Five Little Firemen (from 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) #Odd One Out (song) (from Odd One Out) #Five in a Bed (from In and Out) #This Old Man (from Elephants) #Do It Like Me (from Cool) #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes (from Feel It) #We All Clap Hands Together (from Signs) #Follow My Leader (from Me First) #Horsey Horsey (from Old Photograph) #The Foogly Oogly Bird (from Don't Tickle Me) #Under the Sea (from Undersea World) #When Elephants Take a Bath (from Elephants) #I Am a Lion (from Fierce as a Lion) #Penguin Power (song) (from Penguin Power) #How Much is That Doggie in the Window? (from Old and New) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (from #Three Little Fishies (from Left Out) #One Man Band (from Trumpet) #Do As I'm Doing (from Aladdin) #Teddy Bears' Picnic (from Practical Jokes)) #Ahoy There Me Hearties (from Pirates) #Open the Box (from Fairies) #Tweenies Racing (Song) (from Tweenies Grand Prix) #Jack in the Box (from Practical Jokes) #Magic Spells (from Wizard) Category:UK VHS & DVDs Category:Tweenies Videos Category:Episodes that Max pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes with Copy Me Do Category:Episodes with The Wheels on the Bus Category:Episodes with I Am The Music Man Category:Episodes with Cows in the Kitchen Category:Episodes with I Hear Thunder Category:Episodes with the Bear Went Over the Mountain Category:Episodes with Gonna Build a House Category:Episodes with Tommy Thumb Category:Episodes with Wiggly Woo Category:Episodes with I Went to School One Morning Category:Episodes with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:Episodes with Here We Go Looby Loo Category:Episodes with Being a Spider Category:Episodes with Incy Wincy Spider Category:Episodes with A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea Category:Episodes with Put Your Finger In the Air Category:Episodes with Oh We Can Play Category:Episodes with Rainbows Are Magic Category:Episodes with Open the Box Category:Episodes with One Finger One Thumb Category:Episodes with Peter Rabbit Category:Episodes with You Know You Have a Friend Category:Episodes with Can You Be What I Can Be Category:Episodes with Ten Fat Sausages Category:Episodes with the Runaway Train Category:Episodes with Shoe Shoe Song Category:Episodes with We're All So Different Category:Episodes with Miss Polly Had a Dolly Category:Episodes with There Was a Princess Long Ago Category:Episodes with Come On Feel the Music Category:Episodes with Splish Splash Category:Episodes with We're Really Glad You Came 2 Category:Episodes with I'm a Little Teapot Category:Episodes with Hot and Cold Category:Episodes with Mousie Brown Category:Episodes with I See a Boat On the Water Category:Episodes with If You're Happy and You Know It Category:Episodes with I Went to the Garden Category:Episodes with Two Fat Gentlemen Category:Episodes with I'd Like To Be A Bubble Category:Episodes with The Big Ship Sails Category:Episodes with The Ant and the Elephant Category:Episodes with Five Little Men On the Starship Tweenie Category:Episodes with Riding in a Cardboard Box Train Category:Episodes with Woolly Jumper Rock Category:Episodes with How Do You Feel Today Category:Episodes with Monster Nosh Category:Episodes with Whoo Whoo Monster Category:Episodes with Dinosaur Dreams Category:Episodes with Magic Mirror Category:Episodes with Rainbow Song Category:Episodes with Five Little Firemen Category:Episodes with Odd One Out Category:Episodes with Five In a Bed Category:Episodes with This Old Man Category:Episodes with Do It Like Me Category:Episodes with Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Category:Episodes with We All Clap Hands Together Category:Episodes with Follow My Leader Category:Episodes with Horsey Horsey Category:Episodes with The Foogly Oogly Bird Category:Episodes with Under the Sea Category:Episodes with When Elephants Take a Bath Category:Episodes with I Am a Lion Category:Episodes with Penguin Power Category:Episodes with How Much Is That Doggie In The Window Category:Episodes with Row, Row, Row Your Boat Category:Episodes with Three Little Fishies Category:Episodes with One Man Band Category:Episodes with Do As I'm Doing Category:Episodes that Milo pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes with Teddy Bear's Picnic Category:Episodes that Fizz pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes with Surprise Time Category:Episodes with Ahoy There Me Hearties Category:Episodes that Bella pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes that Doodles pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes that Judy pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes with News Time Category:Episodes with Story Time Category:Episodes with Crying Category:Episodes with Magic Spells Category:Episodes with Disappearing Category:Episodes with Jack In A Box Category:Episodes where The Tweenies Dress Up Category:Episodes with Tweenies Racing Category:Episodes Where Fizz Is A Butterfly Category:Episodes Where Jake Is A Spider Category:Episodes with Goldilocks The Bug Catcher And The Three Bugs